The Fact of the Matter is
by theRealSharpZero
Summary: *New and Improved* Sissi and Odd have never seen eye to eye on anything but one fateful day has them locked to one another forever. R&R you know what to do!
1. Only Me and You pt1

OddxSissi

The origin story of Odd and Sissi relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its excellently created characters (...at least not now lol).

Chapter 1: Only me and You

"Why do you hate me so much?" the young girl asked.

"What?"

Odd and Sissi had just finished running from a Xana possessed bus driver into a nearby shed. The driver locked the door from the outside leaving the two trapped til help arrived. With time on their hands they reflect on their current 'relationship'. Rain was dripping in the shed as there was a storm overhead bringing a slight chill to the small metal shed. Odd and Sissi were sitting across from one another on the floor of the shed waiting for their rescue.

"Why do you….hate me?" Sissi asked with a slight shiver in her voice.

Odd was completely taken back and didn't really know how to respond to the question. For years they had always been at each other's throats it was just a known fact at Kadic. Every day was a battle for the two, shooting hurtful words at one another and trying to best the other. Why did she bring this up now?

"Who told you I hated you?" he asked still confused by her inquiry.

"No one really, I just wanted to know why you treat me like dirt and lesser then. I've been wondering this for a while now and I just wanted to know seeing as we might not get out of here."

"We'll get out of here Sissi, as soon as my cell acts like it has some sense…",Odd said looking at the Xana Insignia on his phone.

…Sigh…

'Of all the times to get Xana hacked', Odd thought.

"And I never said I hated you Sissi that was never my intention. We've always been like this ya know! You say mean things and I respond that's just how things are."

"Are you implying that I started this?!", Sissi stated as heat was blown from her mouth.

"I didn't start this!" Odd responded equally as annoyed and starting to get angry.

"This is what you do Della Robbia! You start fights and I have to finish them. I never wanted to bicker with you. Do you think I'm so stuck up that I would pick fights with random people!"

"ME!? And yes I do think you're stuck up that's your whole game! You think you're God's gift to the world but you're not! You're just like everybody else princess. FLAWED! I never thought I was better than anyone but I also don't take crap from anyone especially not the principal daughter. You might be used to people bowing down to you but I won't. Why do you think you have no real friends?!

The instance Odd said the final line he wished he took it back.

Sissi stared at him with a shocked look on her face and finally started to crack. Tears were swelling in her eyes as she pulled her legs in and started to cry.

"…Sissi….I…"

"Save it….." she said in between heavy sobs "I never wanted this from you, the only thing I did was fall in love with you….."she said.

Odd was about to say something when they heard a click at the door. As the door opened Kiwi came running in and happy to see Odd alive and well. The door continued to open and there stood Yumi and Ulrich.

"There you are, we had to get Kiwi here to find you", Yumi said with a grin on her face.

"Unfortunately for Kiwi he had to smell one of your terrible smelling socks to get your scent",Ulrich laughed.

Odd looked at his friends and was glad to see them but then the sinking feeling returned to his gut when he turned to face Sissi. Ulrich and Yumi just started to notice Sissi as she walked past the two and started to leave.

"SISSI…Wait!", Odd said as he got up to try to catch the girl.

Sissi stopped for a sec and turned to see Odd with tears still fresh in her eyes. She looked down and proceeded to run away from the group.

"…What was that? What did you do Odd?" , Yumi asked.

"…the biggest regret of my life is what I did", Odd said with sadness in his voice.


	2. Only Me and You pt2

A/N : Wat up Bros and Sistas :D! theRealSharpZero here to bring you part 2 of this (not really sure how long I'm going to make this) series. The whole idea was to create the situations that ultimately lead up to OddxSissi in the actual series. This couple much like the UlrichxYumi should have happened a long long time ago. Also just to let you know I've broken up this series into short books so the first book is

'Only Me and You' with the different parts being chapters so:

Only Me and You pt.2 (Book 1: Only Me and You || Chapter 1: Part 1)

If you like the story favorite it and don't forget to join the OddxSissi Community I started:

OddxSissi the Natural Pair

Edit Notice: If you've notice changes to this chapter please ignore them, I'm trying to get part 2 to a format I like for the terminal transitions. FanFiction apparently doesn't like the way I'm using certain character so I have to edit the story using the HTML option (...sigh...and here I thought this would be the one place I could escape my programming duties...)

:P but anywho enjoy part 2(Chapter 2)...

* * *

"...Hey dad are you ok, you're weirding me out staring out into space like that",the boy asked.

"...Ha ha yeah I'm fine son, just thinking about how strange life is. You never really know what it will throw at you. Or even how you will respond to it at the time."

"...you're...not…dying are you?"

"I'm only 36 boy! Of course not!" the man said as he chased his son around the house laughing.

-[Terminal]-

* * *

[]Phase 1 complete...

[]Processing...

[]...

[]Locating Memory Core...

[]Processing...

[]Loading memoryCore1_part2...

[]...

[]Loading backup….W:\\Life\Realm_1\Galactic System_543534\ Dimension_35\Galaxy_23\Earth\Memory Core\...

[]Complete...

[]Initiating File...

* * *

Have you ever notice how dark the sky looks at night when I've done something wrong or in my case….stupid.

Odd was sitting on his bed looking up out of the overhead window in his room pondering on the events of the day. The moon light was settling on his shirt as it reflected on to his face.

'I had Chemistry with , played with Kiwi for a couple of hours, flirt with Amelia until I saw that bus driver chasing down Sissi. Oh yeah...lets not forget RUINED SISSI'S LIFE!'

'Why can't I just talk to her normally, why is it always a fight with us',he thought to himself.

As Odd was trying to find a solution to his problems a towel fell on his face that smelled like Axe.

"You know I can read your face, and I can tell when there is something bothering you Odd", Ulrich said as he pulled up a chair from his desk near Odd's bed.

"Want to talk about it" he said staring out the window.

Odd said nothing.

"Is it about Sissi…?" he asked Odd

Not expecting Ulrich to ask him such a personal question Odd blushed then turned over so his friend couldn't see his discomfort.

"I knew it, what happened with you guys when the rest of us we were in Lyoko"

Odd didn't say anything for a moment, Ulrich started to get up when Odd shared his shame.

"….I kind of got into it with Sissi while we were in the shed"

"You guys always get into it Odd"

"This time was different", he paused.

"It wasn't a joking atmosphere, it was way too serious. Sissi thought we we're going to die if that Xana possessed driver got in. I guess she decided now was the time to ask me…."

Odd's mind flashed back to the shed.

'….the only thing I did was fall in love with you…'

"Ask you what?" Ulrich asked.

Odd stared off into the distance reliving his flashback not hours before. When he came to he looked at his concerned friend and turned over for bed.

"…Odd"

-[Terminal]-

* * *

[]Processing...

[]..multi threading path...

[]Password required...

[]...|

[]...|

[]...|

[]...onlyMeandYou...

[]Password Accepted...

[]Initiating memoryCore_extention1_Dream...

* * *

"Oh God….where am I" Odd asked as he floated in the dark void of space.

He looked around him only to find the same result of darkness meeting his gaze. Trying to find some kind of motor ability he noticed that he could float to some degree in one direction…behind him. Sensing that something was wrong Odd looked over his shoulder only to see a Super Massive Black Hole in front of him. He tried to scream but his voice escaped him and his body froze disobeying his every command. As he drew closer every second seemed to last years. He finally managed to gain control forcing himself to look away as tears drained from his eyes. With his eyes closed he prayed it was over as he felt something grab his hand and lead him away. Too afraid to open his eyes Odd allowed himself to be lead away for a while until deciding to open them a bit.

He saw a woman with black hair flying ahead of him with her hand in his toward an extremely bright light. At first glance it looked as if she was naked but there was a very bright light that seem to illuminate from her body.

"…Sissi?" Odd brought himself to say

As the women started turning around the light became increasing bright and making it harder to see. Covering the top of his eyes Odd struggled to see the women face when he heard.

'You are mine and I am yours, I will always be here to love you. Only us two, Only Me and You'

Odd jumped from his bed gasping for air and grabbing hold of himself making sure he was really awake and alive.

"What was that…." He said trying to catch his breath and compose himself.

-[Terminal]-

* * *

[]Phase 2 Complete...

[]Terminating systems...

[]Shutdown protocol 23_c2 active...

[]...|

[]...|

[].|


	3. Only Me and You pt3

A/N: ...AAARRHHH!...OH GOTT! Don't sneak up on me like that bro!...Welche?...Oh, you're here for part 3 hmm... Well I don't think you really deserve it mann. You should watch LakeShore Plaza Turbo (new pilot show for cartoon network) instead, it's better for your health yo...you're...not going away are you...ughh...prima. Oh btw I've put secret messages in my stories that help the development of the series FYI...

...R&R!

* * *

"Wait so what you mean to tell me is…you two hated each other?", a blonde hair women asked.

"...yeah I guess we did. To this day _I really_ don't know why" said the raven haired one.

"That's doesn't make any sense you guys are inseparable "

"We were inseparable back then to, just in a different way" the raven haired women said as she smiled to herself.

"….you're so weird Eli…difdnakn09\aker98hdiaojdfa[]'d...

* * *

*********************[}Terminal{]***************** ***************

Bbbrrzzztt...

[] ERROR!...

[] System Failure...

[] Detecting corrupt data banks...

'and I am yours'

Bbbrrrrrrrzzzzzzzztttt...

[] Requesting Cache Dump...

[] Request complete...

[] Locating MemoryCore...

[] Processing...

[] Loading memeryCore1_part3...

[] ERROR!...

Brrrzzzzzzzzzzttt...

[]….SYSTEM OVERLOAD!...

[] Creating Process queue...

[] REBOOTING...

[] Continuing prior queue...

[] Initiating Phase 3...

* * *

Water was all over the bathroom floor from Odd splashing himself trying to forget what happened last night in his dream. Everything seemed more alive or simply more valuable. Every step lead to an appreciation for the next. Something happened to Odd that night, something awakened or rather it would seem as if he had seen the light (or in his case a light). For most of the day Odd was in a daze, bumping into people and not touching a bit of food in the cafeteria which lead to some concern from his friends.

"Odd…Odd…OODDD!"

"HUH….oh…hey guys when did you get in my room?" he said looking at his friends

"We're in the cafeteria Odd" Aelita said

"Are you ok, you're kind of worrying us" Jeremy said

"Yeah man I'm fine just thinking about things"

"Did you have a bad dream or something" Yumi said her hands entangled with Ulrich's under the table.

"Umm…" he said as a sudden flashback of his dream came to him. Everything felt so real just as real as when he was dreaming the night before.

"…No, I didn't have a dream" not buying the lie but giving Odd his space the team started talking about the latest Xana attack.

"Does anyone want to tell me how a bus driver just mozzed onto school grounds" Ulrich said disgusted with the lack of security on the campus. "You'd think with all the money our parents pay they could at the very least afford a guard dog or something"

"Were in a very safe location Ulrich, its highly unusual for bad things to happen on this side of town. " Yumi said.

"Not to mention usually when there is something bad happening its Xana and we 'Return to the Past' when things are really bad. So we're really the only ones who know about the serious danger." Jeremy added.

"Yeah I get that but still; no one thought it would've been a good idea to question a random guy walking on campus. I _love_ the idea of Jim catching the guy and not us for a change."

Odd was completely out of it and couldn't really chime in on the conversation so he ate what food he could and started to leave when he noticed something really strange. Herb and Nicholas were sitting by themselves. Scanning the room for Sissi Odd started to grow concern for her and proceed to walk over to the two.

"For the last time Herb, I haven't seen her today! I looked everywhere and couldn't find her, I don't know where she is, and it's starting to worry me" Nicholas stated.

"She's got to be somewhere around here right, she couldn't have disappeared off campus could she?" Herb said stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"If she's not with you two where could she be" Odd said as he sat down at the table.

"Della Robia! What do you want?! Nicholas said annoyed

"I'm not here to cause trouble Nicholas, I want to help find her, and does she go somewhere secret when she's stressed?"

"Why do you want to help? And who said she was stressed?

Odd had a serious look of concern on his face and knew where ever she was it couldn't be safe.

"Listen Nicholas, who do you think her father ,the PRINCIPAL, going to question the hardest when he finds out his daughter has gone missing?!

Herb didn't have a response; he simply looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Like I told Herb, I don't know I looked in all the usual places. She's just not here its like she just disappeared.

"Did you check her room"

"Well…no that's the last place she would be right? Besides guys aren't allowed up there."

Odd had a pensive look on his face as he started piecing things together in his head.

'If her minions don't know where she is then something must have happened to her when she ran out of the shed. I should check her room and pray to God she's there. Odd stood up and started to leave when Nicholas grabbed his arm.'

"Odd…"he gave Odd a sad look.

"Please...find her, she might be just avoiding us to cool off or whatever but I know she wanted to be a part of your group so maybe she'll show herself to you. I know we might be overreacting but my gut tells me there is something seriously wrong."

"I know...I had the same feeling" Odd said as he left the cafeteria and headed for the girls dormitory...

* * *

***************[}Terminal{]*********************** ***

[] Phase 3 complete...

[] Checking queue...

[] Developing relative paths...

Bbbrrrzzzzttt...

'You can feel me here'

BBBRRRRRZZZTTT...

[]System Failure...

[]Attempting to correct...

[]...

[]...

[]..

[].

* * *

A/N: HEY KIDS :D, so this chapter was supposed to be like really serious and this is going to be a common thema for the series. I do love jokes and pretty much anything funny so don't worry, the story will lighten up soon (…..I hope :^ ). Be sure to favorite and review guys I take a lot of reader feedback into account when writing my stories. I have a general direction that I have the series going but the in between stuff is really up to you. HALP MIR, HALP DU! Tschüs!


	4. Only Me and You pt4

A/N |||

Been a well hasn't it kiddies, you'll have to excuse my absence I was in Hamburg for about a month und a bunch of other stuff going on. But any who I'm back und it's time to get serious with this biz bro(z)! The good news is now that the story is "set" we can really get into it.

[+][+][+][+][+]Terminal[+][+][+][+[]+[]+[]+[

[] Updating Queue...

[] Checking currently Phase...

[] Developing path...

[] Launching Phase 4...

[] Processing...

Odd had just left the cafeteria in search of Sissi, trying to piece together what could have possible happen to her; he couldn't stop himself from assuming the worst. Suddenly everything he did to her came back to haunt him, every word stung him as he remembered them, every mean gesture was now a badge of shame he had to get rid of. Sissi was racing through his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to her.

Sprinting about campus he made a stop at the front of the girl's dormitory to see if Jim was around.

'It's the middle of the day; he could still be lurking around here somewhere, Odd thought to himself.

'I guess I could try the front but if someone was watching me this could bite me in butt later. But if Sissi is in dangerous I can't really let that stop me.'

Odd looked around again with caution taking care to be sure Jim wasn't around or anyone else known to squeal. He took one step forward and entered into the front hall of the girl's dormitory. Once inside he notices two girls who were having a conversation near the lockers on the west end of the hall. He decided it would probably be good to get some information from them before continuing to Sissi's room.

"Hey, can I ask you guys some quick questions", he couldn't stop himself before he noticed that girl on the right was his ex-Amanda.

She looked him up and down before giving him a look of concern. She clearly wasn't enjoying that fact that there was a guy in the girl's dorm especially him.

"Why are you in the girl's dorms Odd", she asked him.

"Amanda, please I just need some information it's really important"

Amanda suddenly got a major look of hateful distrust on her face. As her body language shifted to a more abrasive tone.

"And our date was important too! But you blew me off didn't you!"

Odd thought about the Xana attack that happened the week he was supposes to take Amanda out and was felt with guilt.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I had an emergency that I had to deal with, and I'll try to make it up to you but right now I need your help to find Sissi"

"Sissi?" she said with shock on her face "You stood me up for a girl who doesn't even like you didn't you!"

"What no, who told you that", Odd said as he glanced at the overhead clock above the girl's heads.

'This is getting me nowhere fast, Sissi could be in danger this very moment but I'm waiting time here. I need to end this conversation now and get the information I need'

Before Amanda could say anymore her friend put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ok look Amanda, I'm really sorry that I screwed up on meeting you for our date but right now I'm begging you to help me out. Sissi has been missing all day and that's not like her I think she might be in trouble."

Amanda was giving him a hurt look until she heard how sincere he sounded when talking about Sissi. She thought it over for a second before she said anything.

"The last time I saw Sissi was yesterday, she ran into her room and locked it. I haven't seen her since then" she said as looked away from Odd.

"Is that all that happened, nothing strange right" Odd asked.

Amanda was about to leave when her friend grab her hand and then nodded at her.

"Sigh….around 1am this morning I heard some weird sounds from Sissi's room and I got up to take a look. When I got to her room I saw a blue light coming from outside of her door, then after a bit it disappeared."

'A blue light' Odd said to himself.

"That's all I know Odd, now do me a favor and stay away from me" Amanda said as she left with her friend.

"A blue light, huh"

Odd thought to himself for a bit before he decided to continue his search for Sissi. Sprinting up the front hall stairs, Odd stopped just short of the door on the third floor. His heart was racing again from the thought of Sissi being in danger and the adrenaline being pumped in his body. He looked in the door's window to see if there was anyone walking around, to his luck no one was around.

'This is so weird I'd thought I run into Jim at some point today, this is going way too well like someone planned this.'

Odd walked slowly down the third floor hallway until he noticed Sissi's room in the far corner on the left. His heart was racing as he noticed that there was a draft coming out of the crack of the door. It was open!

Odd quickly opened the door and was in shock to find her room a complete mess. There was books throw around and clothes ripped asunder. Her make-up jars and other related products all over the floor and smeared on the walls like someone had thrown them. Glass was all over Sissi's make-up table and her mirror was broken with a black outline around the edges. It looked like it was burned but the glass suggested otherwise. It looked like it was hit with lightning.

"What the hell happened" Odd said as he looked up and saw a muscled dark figure facing the opened window.

Odd's heart sunk as he assumed the worst and tears of anger came to his eyes. The muscled figure was completely black and had a single green light in the center of its slightly transparent chest. It towered Odd standing at an easy 6"5'. It was carrying what looked like two katanas and a scythe in the center of its back. It had two stripes of green pulsing lights along its arms and legs and what looked like a dark cape over its shoulders.

Beside himself with anger Odd yelled at the creature.

"What did you do with Sissi?!"

"We have been waiting for you Lyoko Warrior" the creature said in a deep robotic voice.

"You need not worry about the principal's daughter she is fine for now. Although I can't speak for any time after this point."

"Tell me where she is!"

"In due time young warrior, all that needs to be known is she is a new instrument in our plans to enslave this planet."

The dark figure raised his hand above him and the room started to shake. Suddenly a bright light emerged from his raised hand.

"And with this I will leave you with a parting gift" the dark figured said as his lights changed from green to red. A strange charging noise was being emitted from the light as it became to pick up in tempo and eventually started to sound like a loud screech.

Odd covered his eyes with his arms struggling to see when he came the sudden realization that he was going to destroy the building.

"STOP THIS!" Odd yelled as he charged the dark figure, catching it off guard and pushing them both out of the third story window.

"It's too late you FOOL!" the black figure said as everything slowed around them as they were falling.

The light engulfed the room then suddenly disappeared as the room when dark but the loud screeching was still present and everything when white as the room imploded destroying the top west wing of the girl's dormitory. The shockwave toppled everything in a 50ft radius and launched many students in multiple directions.

-{\}{}{23 minutes before back in the cafeteria…|{|{}{|}-

"Odd has been acting really strange lately guys and I'm starting to get worried about him"Aelita said she spooled spaghetti on her fork and tried to feed it to Jeremy.

"He been acting strange ever since we found him locked in the shed with Sissi a couple of days ago" Ulrich stated as he was picking with his food.

"You don't think Sissi did something to him do you" Jeremy said blushing at Aelita's gesture.

"No when we found them Sissi came out crying, so I don't really think she did anything this time" Yumi said looking around for Odd.

"Not to mention yesterday night Odd said Sissi thought they were going to die yesterday. It was a very traumatizing experience for her apparently and she might have said some things to Odd" Ulrich said.

"What kind of things" Aelita asked.

"I don't really know, Odd wouldn't tell me"

Jeremy swallowed Aelita's spaghetti and thought for a minute before noticing that Sissi wasn't sitting with Herb or Nicolas.

"Has anyone else notice who's missing from Herb and Nicolas's table" Jeremy said pointing at the table in question.

The group looked over to the table and saw Herb with a said look his face playing with his food and Nicolas chowing away at his meal.

"Yeah Sissi is missing, where is she?" Ulrich said.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all day" Yumi said.

"Me either and I live right across from her" Aelita stated.

They all looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Xana!" they said in unison.

"There's no way, he doesn't respond this quickly after being defeated" Yumi said as she put her hand in Ulrich's under the table.

"There's a first time for everything, not to mention Xana doesn't sleep. That gives him an extra 8 hours of advantage time on us." Jeremy said.

"Yeah and I'm not in Lyoko anymore so we don't have the advantage of knowing when he going to strike at any time. We have to wait until it starts to know anything." Aelita said moving her tray to the side.

"If it is Xana and he's after Sissi we can assume he after us or more currently he's after Odd. Keeping that in mind we need to find Sissi and Odd. And I'm going to assume that Odd beat us to the punch and is already looking for her" Jeremy said thinking out loud.

"I'll check our room maybe he's there and worse come to worse we could use Kiwi again to find him" Ulrich said.

"Good idea, and we should go in pairs so Xana can't get the jump on us. Yumi you go with Ulrich and make sure you guys keep me updated if something happens" Jeremy said.

"Sounds good Jeremy" Yumi said as she stood up with Ulrich.

"Be careful you guys" Aelita said as she waved bye to the two.

"Ok Aelita we should check the factory and see what our old friend Xana is up to"

"Ok Jeremy"

[+][+[]+[]+[]+Terminal[+][+][+][+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

[] Phase 4 complete

[] Closing terminal

[]...

[]...

[]..

A/N: Part 5 is coming at ya real hot, real soon! I figured to make up for lost time I'd work on alot of chapters in a short amount of time (a.k.a I have nothing better to do for now).


End file.
